


Betting with a Legend

by Sefawni



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Passion, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefawni/pseuds/Sefawni
Summary: Octane x Female ReaderLosing a bet with the speed demon.
Relationships: Octane | Octavio Silva/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

It was deathly quiet in the small bathroom as you awkwardly stared at yourself in the mirror. What was once originally just a joking bet, that bet rapidly turned into a reality. You had many questions about this moment and the events that led up to it, though the biggest would easily be – did he already have this lingerie picked out and purchased? The red fabric formed a perfect bow at your chest that connected to a shiny strip leading down to your private area only barely covering it. You looked exactly like a present with ribbon yet missing the rest of the shining paper. It was strange to stand there wearing this outfit and a certain shyness began to creep up on you. 

“Senorita, I’m tired of waiting.” His voice called out from the room attached to the bathroom.

Of course he sounded anxious, he always had a hard time waiting for anything. 

“There’s no need to be shy, Chica.” He spoke again in a softer tone trying to coax you out of the hiding. “It’s just me out here. I have a seat waiting for you.”

Your face instantly felt hot at his words. 

*A seat waiting for you*. 

No matter how you felt in this moment, you had to acknowledge, he didn’t force you to be here tonight. Octavio, despite his many flaws, was a decent guy who just enjoyed having fun. Even if you wouldn’t admit it out loud, there was a part of you that wanted to be here and a part that had wanted him to win the game so the bet would take place. However, it was shocking when he first suggested spending the night with him if he won the game right before the match started. It seemed when you half-jokingly agreed to the bet, he took the competition more seriously and won with relative ease. With his extreme speed – and the fact his legs never would be tired again – he was always near impossible to catch. 

‘Please, Mi Amor, I’m lonely out here all by myself.” He tried again with a hint of pleading in his voice. He had worked hard to win the game, received his cash prize, and now he was ready to collect on his final prize. 

You knew you couldn’t stay in the safe haven bathroom forever no matter how nervous or shy you were feeling. He would continue to call out for you, making attempts to lure you into the room. Although, if it went on for an extended amount of time, he would likely assume you had a change of heart and wanted to call the entire thing off. The *thought* of being there seemed so exciting and something of a fantasy yet now in the reality of it nervousness took over. The person you imagined yourself to be in that fantasy was confident, dominate, and sexual but the person looking into the mirror had been anything but. On the other hand, Octavio was still Octavio of course – nothing ever seemed to faze him. 

Your hair was perfect, your outfit – despite feeling incredibly awkward – was perfect, and the little make up that you had one was perfect. The only thing left to do was to finally leave the bathroom and face whatever would happen outside of that wooden door. For someone who had a difficult time sitting still, he was surprisingly patient. Though, that could have also been due to the fact that his legs were off and he was stranded on the bed, unless he used his upper body strength to crawl to the bathroom door for a knock. 

Taking a final deep shivering breath, your bare feet slowly moved themselves toward the door until your hand touched the cold door knob giving it a twist. 

As the door pushed open, paper money had moved across the floor along with the sound of coins. He never was one to care about the cash earnings for his wins as he only played the games for a rush and entertainment. In this situation however, it appeared that he took his winnings and threw them carelessly around his bedroom like confetti at a celebration. The flooring wasn’t even visible from as much money as he raked in for that flawless win though it wasn’t something you could easily focus on. Your head peaked from behind the door and instantly locked eyes with the speed demon laying on his bed still in his battle outfit minus the padded green vest. 

His dark eyes kept themselves focused on you, not willing to miss even a second of what was about to come out of that room. His dark mohawk with his iconic dark green tips laid perfect despite being kept under a cap all day pushing down slightly past his eye. His piercings – the ones that hadn’t been ripped out from various accidents – were back in place in his eyebrow, nose, and ears. He looked the exact same as he did just a few hours ago when he won the games though the atmosphere around him was now different. His normal speedy, excited self was now absent upon seeing you beginning to enter the room. He seemed gentle and calm yet a little anxious. Luckily, his newly tender atmosphere managed to control some of the nervousness you had been feeling. 

“Teasing me, Mi Amor?” He spoke up breaking the strong silence of the room. “I can dig that.”


	2. Betting with a Legend

His body shifted so that he was laying on his side instead of his back, propping his head with one hand while reaching in your direction with the other. 

Without giving it another thought, you walked out from behind the safety of the door completely exposing yourself in the lingerie to him. Your feet moved across the money covered floor, slowly trying not to use your arms and hands as cover for your body until you were close enough to put your hand in his. 

His grip was soft yet firm, giving you a gentle tug to come even closer to him as his eyes scanned from your head to your knees and back again. 

“I’m the luckiest dude in the world.” He said out loud though mostly just to himself. 

You couldn’t find any words to return with, still luckily you didn’t have to. Octavio, again, was far from shy and never had any problems taking the lead on anything. Surely, especially in this situation, he knew how nervous you were and had been taking the lead when you couldn’t. 

It was colder than expected in the bedroom as you stood quietly watching as he placed a series of gentle kisses on the back of your hand and wrist. His lips grazed your fingertips, making sure to touch each part of skin he possibly could. He was passionate about his death defying stunts and it appeared he was also passionate about some other unrelated things as well. This wouldn’t be a quickie or mindless fucking for his own pleasure. But instead, it would be a night you’d never forget and leave you wanting more. 

His hand left the side of his head that had been keeping him propped up, using his strength to sit his body upright. His back pushed against the headboard to keep himself steady as his eyes returned to yours. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He spoke softly in that accent that made your heart flutter. 

The hand that still held firmly onto yours began to pull you onto his lap so that you were eye to eye with him. His clothes were still on, still when you sat down you could feel the firm bulge that had been building in his pants. Being this close to him managed to send an icy chill down your spine as you took in his scent. Despite wearing the same battle clothes from earlier, it was obvious he found the time to clean himself up and prepare for this moment. He was close shaven, though kept some stubble along his jawline bringing a mature look to his face. 

Removing your hand from his, you pushed away some of the hair that had been hanging near his face before placing your palms on his surprisingly strong shoulders.   
The room was still silent, with the lights on, giving you the perfect view of him. Even in your heavily revealing outfit, he never took his dark eyes away from yours. They were softer than the usual wild you were used to seeing. It was indeed a strange change to pace to see him like this. 

“I’m super nervous” you half chuckled, deciding to be as honest as possible with him. You weren’t sure what to say to begin with but you were sure it was best to let him know how you were feeling just in case. 

“Oh, you’re nervous huh?” he responded moving his free hands from his sides to gently place themselves on your bare hips. “Tell me…why are you so nervous?”

Your skin instinctively shivered at the sudden touch of his hands to cold bare skin. His fingertips were rough – as to be expected – but the caress of his thumbs on your soft skin had been nothing but gentle. 

*Why are you so nervous?* 

It was a great question that needed an answer without too much hesitation. Why exactly were you so nervous to be in this situation with him? It would be a lie to say that you haven’t fantasied about him that moment you saw him competing while you watched from your living room not yet a legend yourself. From the privacy of your own bedroom, you thought about this moment and others not as intense but you never felt nervous at all.   
You could still remember the first time you saw him without his mask, goggles, and cap. How you felt and how it was almost impossible for you to take your eyes away from him. 

“Does my touch make you nervous?” he asked as you appeared to have indecision in your silence. “Maybe it’s my closeness?” 

And with that, he pulled gently on your hips bringing himself away from the headboard of the bed and closing the space that had been between the two of you. 

Without thought, your hands moved away from his shoulders and placed themselves loosely on the back of his neck. The sensation of his lips tickling the skin of your neck was almost enough for you to gasp as he traveled slowly across the sensitive area.   
His hands left your hips as his arms wrapped you tightly against his body allowing for your own arms to tighten themselves around his neck as well. Your cold body began to feel warm in his arms and yet managed to keep a slight shiver from his lips exploring the length of your neck. Occasionally, he lightly brought a nip to that skin as if he was attempting to leave visible marks. 

Your faintly fabric covered breasts pushed against his chest firmly as your bottom half slid perfect against his, still feeling the intense bulge in his pants that was waiting to break lose. The feeling of his bulged shorts pushing against the thin strip of fabric protecting your vagina had been something straight from a dream. It was the perfect tease for your body and your mind that also managed to wipe that nervous feeling completely away. You wanted – or more like needed -- him to take and dominate every piece of you without mercy.


	3. Betting with a Legend

Your mind clouded feeling his lips take over your earlobe – a spot that had never had attention paid to it before. Your hips moved ever so slightly, creating a small rubbing motion against his bulge that seemed to be getting further away from your control.   
Back in the bathroom not so long ago, you made a mental promise to yourself to not give in so easily and let him have his way, though it was getting increasingly difficult to honor that promise. Your lingerie was still securely on and he was still completely dressed as well but even the smallest touch of his lips and feeling his bulge proved to be a lot. If it was this difficult to keep your thoughts straight right now, you knew you would really be in for it soon. 

“Oh, Senorita, you like what you feel?” he asked softly in your ear noting your hips pushing into him. 

Your body *loved* what it felt to be more exact. Even if you made an attempt to verbally lie to make him actually work for it, your body told a different story. Your hips continued to slowly rub against him and you could feel yourself becoming moister between your legs. He put in almost no effort but somehow managed to enslave your body. Before you had a chance to answer or create some sort of fib, his lips pressed against yours for the very first time. 

A first kiss was always special and sometimes even awkward. But in this moment – a moment you weren’t expecting to have your first kiss with him in – it was absolutely perfect. He had a hunger behind him as he ran his tongue along your bottom lip begging for entrance to your mouth. This would have been a perfect moment to refuse and tease him, though again your body did exactly what it was told. Your lips parted just enough for his eager tongue to gain entrance and explore. His hands quickly slid down from your hips to your bare ass giving it a squeeze as your tongue had been dominated by his. 

But as he squeezed you, he also began to make that slight rubbing motion that you had been doing against his bulge into something rougher. Your toes curled as you let out a small gasp against his mouth feeling a new warm sensation becoming stronger in the lower half of your body. Your breathing became uneven while the muscles inside of your vagina tensed with each movement almost screaming for his erect penis to fill it.   
Your lips no longer responded to his in the kiss as you were desperately trying to focus on controlling yourself in this strong rubbing sensation. Although, when your lips stopped, he took notice giving him even more control than what he already had. 

“Trying to stop yourself from orgasming, huh?” there was no hiding anything from him. “You can certainly try.” 

He had a laugh in his voice as his movements began to slow down, visibly enjoying your internal struggle and how easy it was for him to make you feel pleasure. 

Desire and desperate; two perfect words to describe exactly how your body had been feeling. Desire in the sense that your skin ached for his touch. To feel his fingertips roam every inch of your body leaving no part unexplored and unattended to. Wanting to experience his lips in places that you had never felt before in a way to completely expose yourself to him. Desperate in the sense that your vagina begged for him to stretch and fill its walls.

The rubbing motion had stopped, giving you just a few moments to regain control of your body; pushing that burning feeling away the best that you could. But those moments went by quickly before he began to press his lips against your bare shoulders while moving his hands away from your ass to the small of your back. 

“Isn’t this night about you?” you managed to ask, almost breathless feeling the series of gentle kisses that were being placed on your skin. 

As he still sat on the bed, holding you close with his clothes still on, and taking his time; you were indeed confused. He won the bet by winning the game and his prize – to your understanding – was pleasure. So why was he not just thrusting himself inside of you or asking for a blowjob? 

“No.” he breathed out close to your skin feeling the slight tingling sensation of his stubble. “I want this to be all about you.” 

His voice was soft – a tone you weren’t sure you would ever be used to. 

“How does this bet benefit you if it’s all about me?” you couldn’t help but ask him. Bets are meant to benefit the winner not the other way around. 

His kisses trailed down from your shoulders to your collar bone, permitting your grip around his neck to loosen significantly. Your breathing became uneven once again feeling his hands roam from the small of your back to right below your breasts. Feeling his hands remain steady on your skin so close to your chest caused some tensing as you awaited his next move. He never answered your question about how this bet would benefit him at all but instead decided to remain silent and continue on with his actions.

His kisses finally stopped after each piece of skin he could reach had been touched leaving a cool consciousness at each spot. Slightly pulling back, his dark eyes locked themselves at your breasts and the red silk fabric that covered them. The front – still in the form of a perfectly wrapped bow – had been patiently waiting to be tugged at to reveal what was hiding underneath to the open air. After taking a few seconds to examine the sight before him, he ran his right hand a little higher until his thumb placed itself directly on your covered nipple allowing the rest of this hand to gently cup the breast. With a tender stroke, his thumb caressed the now hardened piece of skin as if he had been somewhat teasing himself in the process.


	4. Betting with a Legend

While you had been fighting the internal battle of trying to control yourself under his touch, you couldn’t help but push your chest slightly forward with an arch of your back. Your hands found themselves on his shoulders once again, steading yourself now that he was focusing on what was directly in front of him. For as small as he was compared to other men your age, he certainly was strong and well defined. 

Octavio Silva wasn’t shy and he certainly wasn’t afraid of anything.

Having his nose ring ripped out during a stunt meant nothing to him. Having his legs blown off never slowed him down. Jumping from an airship into a gun fight excited him and gave him a rush that couldn’t be described. But the look on his face when he tugged on that hanging piece of red fabric that instantly untied the bow before him, had been something completely different. His eyes widened while his mouth opened ever so slightly. He was in a trance gazing upon your exposed breasts and not a sound in the world could distract him. 

You could feel your cheeks heat up in the silence as he continued with his stare not moving a muscle. It was impossible to know what he was thinking in that moment but he had to have good thoughts as he brought his hand again to your naked breast. Your body trembled feeling his touch and his thumb rub over your nipple once again now that he could feel it perfectly without fabric to get in his way. 

“You’re perfect, [y/n].” he spoke quietly as if he never meant for you to hear it at all. “More perfect than I’d imagined.”

Without letting another second pass by, he attacked so quickly a loud gasp escaped your lips as your back hit the mattress. One of his arms wrapped themselves around your back while the other stretched himself out, gripping the sheet tightly in his hand. His lips covered your nipple, allowing his tongue to glide across the sensitive area without limitations. 

Your hands lost their way from his shoulders and found themselves over your head stretching your body so that he had all the space he needed. Your eyes closed, biting your lip, feeling the electricity run over your chest like waves crashing against the rocks. 

The option presented itself again; let yourself become consumed by the ecstasy or continue to fight and hold on for as long as you could. Biting your lower lip, you tried to think of anything else – the games, the furniture in your apartment, even the wildlife in King’s Canyon. A moan began to form deep in your throat, threatening to escape your lips if you let down your guard even once. Once that moan escaped, your fight would be over and he would use that green light to dominate your body -- to make you his. 

Suddenly, your body once again tensed and your heart seemed to stop. His lips were leaving your breasts along with his hand, leaving a freezing feeling to take their place. Your eyes opened to inspect him only to see that his had pulled his vest off and currently pulling his cropped shirt over his head revealing his chest complete with stim ports lining his stomach. 

As much as you wanted to examine his shirtless self – a sight you had never seen before – he brought his body back down though this time a bit lower. His lips landed between your breasts making you believe he would continue on with his attention to them. However you were wrong. His kisses began to travel south toward your belly button. Your hands gripped the sheets tighter knowing now exactly what was about to happen. With the unwrapping of the bow across your chest, the lingerie was now loose barely holding the fabric covering your womanhood. This had only happened in your dreams and even in your mind as you fantasized about him, though now, this was a reality. Your vagina would tell him exactly how turned on you truly are once he discovered how wet you were. 

Your eyes closed again, trying to stabilize your breathing as he passed your belly button, landing directly above an area that called for him. His hands placed themselves on your thighs, carefully pushing them apart to give himself more room to work. You were unsure if you would be able to keep your legs apart in this moment on your home, though thankfully, he kept a firm grip on them to provide that service for you. 

While mentally preparing yourself for the new internal struggle to come, you felt his teeth pull away the last bit of fabric away from the spot he wanted so badly. You wanted to speak. Possibly telling him to wait or even telling him to hurry. But, before you had a chance to even make a noise, his mouth pushed into your most protected spot on your body, creating a suction with his lips over your pearl. 

That was all it took. All it took for your legs to push, only to be held down by his strong hands. All it took for that building moan to leave the safety of your throat much louder than what you had prepared for. Laying on his bed, completely naked, legs spread with his head between him, the battle was over. Your body burned as he dominated your clit and the area around it. He showed absolutely no mercy as the cries from your lips drove him wild, providing the strong rush he had always been searching for.


	5. Betting with a Legend

Licking and sucking -- over and over again -- until that pressure became too much for your body, sending a powerful lightning orgasm to consume your entire being. Your legs fought him, shaking under his grip though you weren’t strong enough to push past him to close them. He refused to let you cut him off and end the pleasure he was trying to give you. Your squirming naked body crumbling to his touch was the prize he had been longing for and the prize he finally received after dreaming about it himself from the moment he saw you. Now that he had it, he wouldn’t let it go no matter what stood in the way. 

“Ah…Octavio…” you moaned feeling another orgasm wash over you. “Please…”

The suction stopped with your words causing him to look up at your body. 

“Please?” he asked with a faked confused tone in his voice. 

“Please…” you gasped out again sounding more like you were begging than anything else. 

“Please what?” he asked again still sounding confused. “You’ll have to be more specific, Chica, if you want me to understand.” 

He rubbed your thighs with his hands as you breathed heavily still slightly fidgeting from the orgasms that had hit you. 

“I need you.” You breathed out trying relax. 

“You need me? What do you mean I’m only right here?” 

The rush he had been receiving from this interaction must have been worth treasuring as he didn’t seem to let it go. The excitement in his voice, the slight shaking of his hands against your thighs, and the smile on his face had said it all. Teasing on and off the battlefield had always been something he enjoyed, though in this particular case, it was everything to him. 

“Oh you mean…” he trailed off finally releasing the grip he had on your thighs. “Well why didn’t you say so, Chica?”

Your naked body lay weak on the mattress, completely exposed to him with nowhere to hide. The sight before him had truly been something to behold and a prize that was for only him to enjoy. Legs and mind both weak as your arms stayed limp halfway above your head. You were finally his; something that you both had dreamed of for far too long. 

The coldness from his absence was short lived as his pants found their way to the floor, revealing everything hidden beneath including the metal inserts for his legs to attach to. That coldness had been short lived as he wasted no time at all crawling over your body and inserting himself fully into your soaked cavern, filling you with an indescribable heat. With each thrust came a grunt from his throat, shaking the bed with ease. Your arms wrapped themselves tightly around his neck as his hands gripped the sheets near your body, keeping himself in place. 

The room had been filled with your pleasurable cries and the faint sound of his grunts. Your vaginal muscles squeezed against his throbbing erect penis, beginning to make his job a lot more difficult. Feeling him inside you, you knew he was close. The cries of his name escaping your lips and the pressure around his member had been starting to build. Your fingernails dug into the skin of his back feeling the waves of pleasure explode all over your body. He wanted to keep going; forever if he could. Keep listening to the sound of you moaning his name. The sight of your weak body completely under his control. It was something he would want over and over again after this moment. 

Suddenly, he pulled away from your grip surely leaving a large scratch on his back from that movement. He rolled to the side of the bed, away from you, releasing himself with a jerk of his body. As much as you wanted him to still be on top of you and even inside you, it was for the best that he released away from your body. Your breathing was heavy, mouth dry, as you turned your head slightly to look at him as he propped himself up slightly with his elbow trying to catch his breath as well. His muscular back moved with each breath, showing that you indeed had made a few marks on his skin thankfully not drawing any blood with his fast movement. 

“Come back to me.” You half asked – half told him. His warmth was gone but you wanted so desperately to be back in his arms. 

Taking a moment to compose himself, he rolled his body over the best that he could becoming face to face with you as your head lay against the mattress. 

“You don’t need to tell me twice, Chica.” He responded so easily, bringing his lips down to meet yours softly. 

His free arm that hadn’t been used to prop his torso up managed to wrap itself around your head, bringing you as close to him as humanly possible. As passionate as he was about finding a rush and performing death-defying stunts, he was just as passionate about being a lover. It was impossible to tell at the very beginning if you would be able to catch his eye for as fast as he moved. If you could catch his eye away from the excitement of the Apex Games. If you could catch his eye just enough to get him to slow down even if it was just for a moment. 

It was, of course, surprising to learn later into the night from his lips directly that he had noticed you first. That he had similar fantasies as well – some sweet and incredibly loving while others were a little more graphic and physical. The lingerie, that had long been tossed somewhere on the floor among the pile of money, had been purchased the same night that he had met you. In fact, he had a drawer dedicated to pieces that he picked up occasionally in hopes that one day you would want to spend the night with him. 

The bet, you discovered, was a scheme he had planned one night where he had been feeling particularly lonely. Dreaming of what you were doing in that moment and what it would be like if you had been lying next to him. He would have flat out just asked in his normal Octavio fashion, though a fear of offending you and scaring you away for good remained heavy on his mind. The bet had been something he worked toward for a few weeks, gathering enough traction for the request to make sense and not appear from out of nowhere. Now in his arms, the entire build up to this night seemed comical. To dance around something the two of you wanted so badly when you could have had this bliss ages ago and skipped all of the lonely nights. Though luckily, after this night the alone days for both of you were finally over. 

\----  
The End  
\----

Ko-fi --> Sefawni  
my fanfics will always be free xx


End file.
